1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photomultiplier tube for detecting incident light from outside.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, compact photomultiplier tubes by utilization of fine processing technology have been developed. For example, there is known a thin-type photomultiplier tube where a photocathode, dynodes, an anode, etc., are arranged on a substrate constituting a casing (refer to Patent Document 1 given below). The above-described structure makes it possible to realize fine processing of a device in a two-stage manufacturing process.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,013